


ocean pearls

by pinkariess (lovelcce)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bubble Tea, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/pinkariess
Summary: “Your number, for my friend here. He’s boring and stone faced, but he’s nice. Has a killer body. I promise there’s muscles under this.” The redhead says, and the friend in question doesn’t even bother to glare as he points down at the menu.
Relationships: Background Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	ocean pearls

Makoto pushes his lips together, inhaling shakily as he struggles to hold in his amusement. Nagisa is stood at the counter, frozen in place with an arm still raised and exactly one cup worth of pomegranate tea spreading across the floor. 

“You good?” Makoto asks, and Nagisa turns wide eyes to look at him before the taller boy can’t keep it in any longer. He bends forward, his knees giving as he crouches on the floor and wheezes. 

“I’m not even sure what I did wrong.” Nagisa mumbles, ignoring his friend’s laughter as he grabs a towel. “I could have sworn I put the lid on right. Maybe I didn’t?”

The doorbell chimes, and the two boys look at each other blankly. Pushing amused tears away, Makoto pushes himself up. There’s three customers, a rather loud redhead who has an arm wrapped around a dark haired pretty boy. They don’t seem to be with the third person, who stands at the counter scrolling through his phone. 

“Hey, Rei.” Makoto smiles, and the boy looks up from his phone with a smile of his own. “Nagisa’s in the back. He’ll be a while, spilled a drink all over himself.”

“Of course he did.” Rei pushes his glasses up, but his eyes are fond as he leaves the counter. “I’ll be in the booth.”

The other two inch closer, the redhead grinning widely. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re gorgeous?”

Makoto blinks before rolling his eyes with a smile. “My mother likes to say so. What can I get for you today?”

“Your number, for my friend here. He’s boring and stone faced, but he’s nice. Has a killer body. I promise there’s muscles under this.” The redhead says, and the friend in question doesn’t even bother to glare as he points down at the menu. 

“Can I get a blueberry with mango stars, please?” Pretty boy says, voice flat as the redhead makes a face at being interrupted. 

“Sure, one blueberry with mango.” Makoto says, punching it into the computer as the redhead pokes at the pretty boy’s arm grouchily. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you.” Pretty boy says, and Makoto smiles as the redhead makes a noise of indignation at that. 

“I wanted something to-“ 

“Thanks.” Pretty boy interrupts him again, grabbing his friend and calmly walking him to one of the tables. 

“Is he pretty?” Nagisa says as Makoto walks back with the order receipt. “Well?”

“It’s good to know you pay attention, I guess.” Makoto sidesteps a tiny swat of Nagisa’s hand. “He is. The friend. The loud one’s not really my type.”

“Oh please,” Nagisa points a spoon in a threatening manner. “You don’t have a type besides quote, unquote gorgeous.”

“That’s not true!” 

“It isn’t? What about when you had that crush on Seijuro? Or Sousuke? But you didn’t have a crush on Rei?” 

“Who said I didn’t have a crush on Rei?” 

“That’s not funny, Makoto.”

“It is, a little bit.”

Makoto bit his lip, standing just between the back room and the counter. Nagisa had already settled himself into Rei’s side, and while the two were smittenly whispering to each other, Nagisa was carefully sending glances over to Makoto ever few seconds. The taller blonde sighed, placing the teas on the counter, and grabbing a sharpie from the register. It was just a phone number. For a pretty boy. Someone he didn’t even know the name of. A pretty boy who’d ordered a drink like the ocean. 

_ Yeah, nice going, dumbass _ . Makoto wanted to slam his head into the counter as he scribbled his name underneath the number, the K distorted by the curve.  _ He didn’t even ask, his friend asked. And now it’s too late because you cant just go and change the cups. Nagisa will laugh at you. _

“Hi, beautiful!” The redhead grinned as he came over, Makoto’s hand carefully covering the phone number on it. 

“Your tea.” Makoto smiled, his stomach twisting as the pretty boy thanked him quietly. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, your-“ The redhead abruptly stopped, letting out a yelp of pain as the pretty boy kicked him. 

“No, thank you.” Pretty Boy says, the corners of his lips lifting almost noticeably. “Thank you, Makoto.”

Rather hot in the face, Makoto nodded and turned, making eye contact with Nagisa’s wide grin. 

“Makoto?!” The redhead gasped, practically jumping across the table. 

“Shut up, Rin.” 

“I will not! I got you that number! Let me see!”


End file.
